Secreto a voces
by azaak
Summary: Los sentimientos pueden estar ocultos mucho tiempo, pero llega un momento en el que tienes que sacarlos. Oneshort HHr.


_Bueno aquí os traigo otro fanfic de esta encantadora pareja. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que dejéis vuestra opinión._

_Como ya sabéis los personajes no son míos y esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y descargar mi loca imaginación._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quiero dedicar esta historia a: lanyera, mania.HHr, Elementh, nadiapotter y LowlyMARIANA. Gracias por vuestros reviews, soys un sol. Un besazo._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SECRETO A VOCES**

Era una noche oscura en el castillo Hogwarts, todo estaba en silencio, ya todos dormían bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

Un muchacho moreno, con el cabello muy alborotado y una cicatriz en la frente se movía convulsivamente en su cama, dejando escapa alguna lágrimas de impotencia y sollozos inconscientes.

No era la primera vez que Harry Potter tenía una de esas pesadillas. Desde la muerte de Sirius no habían cesado. Esa imagen de su padrino atravesando el velo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

De repente, despertó, envuelto en un sudor frío y con un pinchazo en la frente. Decidió lavarse la cara y bajar a la Sala Común. Eran la 2 a.m., según su reloj, pero sabía que le iba a ser imposible dormir otra vez, por lo que bajó a la solitaria sala a esperar la llegada del sol.

Al llegar se percató de que no estaba solo. Sentada en su butaca favorita se encontraba Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, dormida con un libro en sus manos.

Lentamente se acercó a ella. Estaba realmente preciosa iluminada por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana. Parecía un ángel, "su ángel", porque Harry Potter, el elegido, el-niño-que-vivió, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Apartó un mechón de su cara tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente, pero no despertó.

Hermione – susurró dulcemente.

Hermone despierta, tienes que ir a tu cuarto – siguió insistiendo el ojiverde, pero sin perder su tono suave y susurrante.

Lentamente la castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de unos preciosos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa especial, una sonrisa que le encantaba y que el moreno solo le dedicaba a ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto, porque era una sonrisa únicamente para ella, "su sonrisa" como ella la llamaba secretamente.

¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó sin apartar los ojos de "su sonrisa", ya que el chico no la había quitado todavía.

Te quedaste dormida en la Sala Común. Es muy tarde, deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar – dijo tomándola de las manos y ayudándola a levantarse, tirando el libro al suelo.

¿Y tú que haces aquí a estas horas? – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro, siendo Harry más rápido – Gracias – dijo sonrojándose levemente por el contacto de sus manos.

No podía dormir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Otra pesadilla? – dijo preocupada - ¿Quieres hablar?

No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, pero no creo que pueda volver a dormirme.

Pero Harry, tienes que hablar con Dumbledore.

Él ya sabe lo que me pasa, y no puede hacer nada – dijo tristemente.

Es por Sirius¿verdad? – dijo acercándose más al ojiverde.

Si – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Harry, no fue culpa tuya, tu no hiciste nada – dijo intentando que entrara en razón.

Ese es el problema, que no hice nada por salvarlo – las lágrimas que segundos atrás luchaban por salir de sus ojos, ganaron la batalla, y ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Eso no es cierto – dijo la ojimiel abrazándolo con cariño, un cariño que en toda su vida solo le había dado ella – tu arriesgaste tu vida por él y Sirius nunca te perdonaría que te interpusieras en un combate entre él y Bellatrix.

El moreno no contestó, estaba abrazado a ella como si fuese lo único en el mundo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y aspirando ese perfume a vainilla que tanto le gustaba.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin se separaron y se miraron.

Me quedaré a hacerte compañía – dijo convencida la chica

No, tú debes dormir- le reprochó el ojiverde.

Harry, bajé a la Sala Común porque no podía dormir. Ahora que estoy despierta y se que vas a estar aquí toda la noche se me ha quitado el sueño y me quiero quedar contigo – respondió sin titubear y sin dar lugar a replicas.

Como quieras – se rindió al fin el moreno – pero si te vuelves a dormir te llevaré yo mismo a la cama.

La castaña se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo, pero no le dio importancia, él era muy inocente y decía las cosas sin maldad.

Y ¿Cómo piensas subirme a mi cuarto? – continuó la ojimiel siguiéndole el juego.

Yo no he dicho que te vaya a llevar a tu cama. He dicho que te llevaré a la cama – dijo con tono juguetón.

¿Y a que cama vas a llevarme? – Dijo acercándose más a él.

Pues ya que yo no voy a dormir, te llevaré a la mía para que escuches los ronquidos de Ron.

Los dos se echaron a reír y fueron a sentarse en el sofá.

Una vez acomodados se quedaron en silencio viendo el fuego de la chimenea, hasta que por fin, poco a poco, el sueño los venció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Chicos, vais a llegar tarde!

Los gritos de un pelirrojo los hizo despertar sobresaltados.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido el moreno.

Son las 7:30, el desayuno está a punto de acabar. Oye – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios - ¿Qué hacíais los dos durmiendo en la Sala Común abrazados?

¿Qué…que dices? Solo estábamos aquí porque no podíamos dormir, pero al final caímos rendidos – contestó la castaña titubeando, algo inusual en ella.

Ya, y estabais abrazados porque hacia mucho frió ¿no?

Vamos a cambiarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo a clase – dijo la chica ocultando su sonrojo.

Tienes razón, hay que darse prisa – dijo el ojiverde precipitándose a la escalera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases transcurrieron sin el mayor incidente, solo por unas cuantas indirectas por parte de Ron, que a su vez eran ignoradas por parte de Harry y Hermione.

Lleváis todo el dia los dos juntos sin hacerme caso – dijo el pelirrojo devorando toda la comida que encontraba a su paso.

Si dejaras de decir estupideces tendrías toda nuestra atención – inquirió la castaña.

Pero yo solo digo lo que vi. Y si vais a estar así también esta tarde mejor me voy.

Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Pero Hermione – intervino Harry - me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar a practicar algunos hechizos.

Claro que si, pero cuando termines el entrenamiento de quidditch – dijo la ojimiel con dulzura.

Vale, pues nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Bien, hasta luego.

Adiós – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Harry se precipitó a las duchas y salió corriendo hacia el castillo sin ni siquiera secarse el pelo.

Al llegar se encontró con que su amiga ya había llegado.

¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? – preguntó recuperando el aliento.

No, acabo de llegar. Pero no tenias que pegarte esa carrera ni venir con el pelo mojado.

Es que no quería hacerte esperar – dijo sonriéndole.

Estuvieron practicando toda la tarde, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de cenar.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor se reunieron con Ron, que estuvo igual de pesado que el resto del dia. Tardaron poco en irse a la Sala Común, donde estuvieron charlando un rato y luego se fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente todo estuvo más tranquilo, ya que Ron se cansó de lanzar indirectas y estuvo como siempre, pero después de comer desapareció sin decir a donde iba.

¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

No lo se Harry. Yo creo que es por una chica.

¿Crees que tiene novia?

No, creo que le gusta alguien.

Si tú lo dices…

Cambiando de tema¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Pues no se. Podríamos ir a ver a Hagrid.

Vale, me parece buena idea.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa de Hagrid, pero antes de llegar Harry cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella hasta detrás de unos arbustos.

Harry¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunto confundida la ojimiel.

Porque quería decirte una cosa sin que nos oyera nadie.

¿Y a que esperas para decírmelo?

Es que no es fácil.

¡Venga, dímelo ya!

Allá va – dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos – Hermione, eres la persona más increíble que conozco. Eres valiente, responsable, inteligente, dulce. Siempre me has apoyado, incluso cuando nadie lo ha hecho. Has confiado en mi aunque fuera una locura. Has cuidado de mi cuando más lo necesitaba y has luchado contra Voldemort y los mortifagos poniéndote en peligro solo por ser mi amiga. Pero lo más increíble de todo es que sigues aquí, después de todo eso sigues aquí conmigo, cuidándome y protegiéndome. Por eso, y por un millón de cosas más, me enamorado de ti. Si Hermione, te quiero. Y necesitaba decírtelo, porque tú sabes que nosotros no tenemos secretos, por eso te cuento el mío, que es a la vez mi mayor alegría y mi mayor temor. Es lo que me da fuerzas para vivir, pero me mata poco a poco. No quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, pero tenía que decírtelo, porque daría mi vida por ti, porque te amo.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba de felicidad. Cuando estuvo más calmada se separo de Harry, que estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la chico, y le tomo el rostro con las dos manos.

Yo también te amo – susurro uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Así estuvieron hasta que les faltó el aire y decidieron que continuarían en el interior del castillo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, pero al llegar a este vieron a Ron y a Luna bajo un árbol besándose.

Tenias razón, era por una chica – dijo el moreno.

Ahora no te preocupes de eso y vamos a tu habitación – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo que la señorita quiera – dijo domándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

Y se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde se dijeron lo que llevaban reprimido tantos años y que era un secreto a voces.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar vuestra opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Un besazo_

**Lucy**


End file.
